Damn Cold Night
by Teffyhart
Summary: -Perdoar-lhe por que? Se é por ir embora, simplesmente, sair da minha vida... Oh, não se preocupe. Não é a primeira vez."


**Damn Cold Night;**_  
Afinal, de que importa? Era só Natal._

_

* * *

_**Notas de Início: **Sim, é Yaoi. (BoyxBoy) E não, Naruto não me pertence. Mas pertence ao Titio Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Olhei as coisas arrumadas, não necessariamente arrumadas, apenas dentro daquelas grandes malas. Eu as olhava sem realmente enxergar. Eu simplesmente sorri de canto e me sentei no sofá, angustiado. A casa estava quieta, afinal, era só eu e aquela maldita noite gelada.

Grunhi, era o tempo que eu tinha, sozinho ali, para me lembrar do que eu passei com e sem _ele_. Nesse maldito silêncio que ele sempre estava imerso... E que eu tomava em pílulas, como uma droga. Foi aí então que tudo começou a dar errado.

Dói. Só de lembrar... Dói como se estivessem injetando, a sangue frio, mercúrio em meu sangue.

Você se fechou atrás de uma crosta espessa e me deixou do lado de fora. Completamente só. E eu olhava e não entendia. Foi aí que eu aprendi a primeira e a mais importante regra sobre vocês, Uchihas. Um Uchiha nunca ama como nós, reles mortais.

E aprendi que a dor e o barulho de um coração se fechando é muito maior do que uma simples porta.

Meus dedos se fecharam em punhos, ainda que levando o tecido do sofá junto. A casa estava completamente vazia, era eu e eu ali. Gritei, com todas as minhas forças eu gritei e abafei meu choro com uma almofada. Eu tinha que ser forte, eu sempre fui forte.

Tolice a minha achar que naquele insensível existia um ser carinhoso e amoroso. Engraçado como fui eu quem o escolhi como irmão, e fui eu também que me fascinei por ele e me apaixonei por um maldito bastardo. Limpei as lágrimas com ódio e abri uma das malas _dele_. Aquele cheiro amadeirado tomando todo o cômodo.

Peguei as peças de roupa, uma blusa, duas... O máximo que consegui e abri a janela com raiva. Nevava. Era natal. Odiava esse feriado, sempre passava esses dias só e trancado em casa, encarando a falta de decoração natalina e as luzes piscantes do lado de fora. Não havia ceia, não havia presentes... Não tinha ninguém com ele.

E com lágrimas nos olhos, fiz questão de atirar todas as peças de vestuário que eu tinha nos meus braços. Eu as via colorir a neve fria, ainda que, a grande maioria das roupas, fosse preta. E me peguei pensando naqueles olhos de novo. A pele pálida em contraste com o escuro dos olhos.

Chorei, em silêncio. O _meu_ maldito silêncio. _Minha_ maldita droga. Tudo era _meu_, de mais _ninguém_.

Era o meu presente de Natal, de mim para mim mesmo. Afinal, o mundo é dos egoístas... E pela primeira vez eu me permitia ser egoísta, me permiti dar-me o gostinho da derrota. O gostinho de que mais uma vez eu estava só.

E era isso aí. Não havia mais nada. Não tinha mais ninguém.

Não haveria ceia, não haveria sorrisos ou abraços, não haveria beijos, não haveria Natal... Não pra mim.

Era só eu e eu.

As passadas no gelo chamaram minha atenção e eu, que estava de cabeça baixa, encarando o parapeito, fiquei a observar a figura na neve. Todo de negro e encapuzado ele olhava para a neve, para as roupas recentemente molhadas e então... Para mim.

Eram aqueles malditos olhos gelados. O olhar era pesado, triste, confuso... Mas ainda assim, era penetrante, era fixante. E, ainda assim... Lembrava-me ao meu próprio. Eu me virei, não querendo encará-lo, ainda que para que eu quebrasse o contato visual demorasse mais do que eu queria. Era muito mais profundo do que eu esperava... Muito mais.

Fechei a janela, impedindo que o vento frio entrasse no cômodo, e, encarando a mala desfeita eu me aconcheguei no sofá esquecido ao canto, abraçando-me. Era esse o tipo de abraço que eu me lembrava... O meu próprio.

Eu sabia que ele voltaria, ele sempre voltava. Não para ficar comigo, mas para buscar suas próprias coisas. E quando ele entrou no apartamento eu encarei aquela pele gélida e olhos penetrantes. Encolhi-me mais, ainda me abraçando.

-Naruto?

Não eu não iria responder, não me daria o luxo de acabar com meu próprio silêncio, meu alucinógeno que me custa tão caro. Fiquei em silêncio completo, ainda que minha respiração fosse ruidosa e as lágrimas que caiam pareciam pesar e fazer muito barulho.

-Naru-chin?

-Não me chame assim.

Ótimo, meu delicioso silêncio repugnante quebrado por essa criatura... Essa maldita criatura que não sai de meus pensamentos.

-Gomen.

Ignorei-o, poderia ser um pedido de desculpas, poderia até mesmo vir do inatingível Uchiha Sasuke, mas não. Eu não darei a ele esse luxo. Eu não o quero mais perto de mim... Ele me corrói só de estar por perto... Só de me olhar com aqueles olhos cor de ônix.

-Eu... Preciso falar com você.

-Você nunca fala nada _Uchiha_, pode pegar suas coisas e sair? Está estragando meu maldito silêncio.

-... Naruto.

-Saia. Você não é mais bem vindo.

E em um sinal de redenção eu o vi se abaixar na minha frente e secar minhas lágrimas, o calor daquelas mãos frias me assustou. Afastei-me do toque e o vi sentir dor. Eu vi a dor estampada em casa partícula dele. E em cada partícula minha.

-Naru... to. Gomen ne, onegai.

-Perdoar-lhe por que?

-...

-Se é por ir embora, simplesmente, sair da minha vida... Oh, não se preocupe. Não é a primeira vez.

-... Eu queria que você me perdoasse por eu lhe deixar assim... Tão amargurado.

-Não estou amargurado.

-Olhe pra você mesmo Naruto. Olhe para o que você fez com você. – Ele parou de falar de repente, deixando-me sem sua voz de veludo para me fazer respirar. – É por isso que eu me afasto de você... Eu estou te matando, não está vendo?

-...

-Você passou a viver nos meus silêncios, quando eu queria que você me tirasse deles, como antigamente. Você passou a viver na minha sombra, quando eu queria que você se destacasse como o Sol em meio aos humanos. E olhe pra você agora. Chorando lamúrias em uma casa gelada.

-Nossa casa gelada.

-O que você fez consigo mesmo?

Eu queria meu silêncio de volta, meu alucinógeno. Doía-me demais aquelas palavras, me doía demais tê-lo tão perto de mim. Ele que sempre fora tão frio, irradiava um calor sem igual até minhas entranhas. Joguei-me para o lado, abraçando uma almofada, enquanto enfiava meu rosto na mesma.

Não tinha mais nós. Não tinha mais dois. Não tinha mais Sasuke e Naruto. Era apenas Naruto. Apenas um. Eu.

_Então por que aquilo era tão errado agora?_

Os dedos longos acariciaram meus cabelos e aqueles mesmos dedos levantaram meu rosto enquanto os lábios pálidos encontravam os meus. A boca, a língua. Tudo em perfeita harmonia e sincronia. E meu coração aos pulos me dizia que eu o perdoaria de novo.

E mais uma vez mais. Eu nunca deixaria de perdoá-lo. E ele, que já me abandonou mil vezes, abandonará mais mil. E... Não tem problema.

É somente uma maldita noite gelada de Natal.

Só que agora, eu estou com você, não é?

**Owari.

* * *

**

N/a: Osayami-nasai peoples ;3~ Como vão? Vim aqui somente publicar essa coisinha ruim que eu carinhosamente fingi que é uma fic. Bom, Feliz Natal adiantado, já que eu provavelmente não vou postar no Natal, postei adiantado, legal né? xD

Certo, adimitam, isso ficou uma boa droga. ;---;

Mas se vocês acharem que merece reviews, .3. Finjam que é presente de Natal. xP

Beijos;

_Renard_


End file.
